Not Just Brothers
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: What happens when the twins go hunting and one of then looses the memory? wrote this a long time ago so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOT JUST BROTHERS**_

_**Author's note: another story I wrote when I was thirteen or fourteen. Enjoy.**_

_**SUMMARY: What happens if the twins are separated during a hunt and one **_

_**Of them looses their memory.**_

_**Chapter one**_

**_ Torment _**

**_Ten year old Estel was up to his normal morning routine… torturing his brothers._**

_**He tiptoed down the hall, his favorite ball in one hand and a yoyo in the other. **_

_**He sat down just on the outside of Elladan's door and put the yoyo down and took up the ball in both hands, bonk…bonk, he started to bounce the ball on the closed door, then he stopped and listened, Estel heard a moan and some tossing of the covers behind the closed door.**_

**_Estel snickered as he got up and opened the door, slowly and quietly he made his way to the bed, and with a quick flick of the wrist bounced the ball right onto Elladan's forehead._**

**_Elladan sat up startled, he rubbed his forehead and looked down to the person who had just given him the rude awaking._**

"_**Well good morning to you too Estel," said Elladan sarcastically.**_

"_**Good morning Elladan," Estel said innocently as he got up and strolled out the door.**_

_**Elladan chuckled as he watched him go, remembering that he and Elrohir used to do the same thing to each other when they were that age.**_

"_**Oh Estel, will you ever learn," said Elladan to himself.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**While Elladan was thinking back to the times he had had with his twin brother, Estel was right outside Elrohir's door putting his second attack into action.**_

**_He opened the door and slowly walked up to the bed Elrohir was in his normal spiral of blankets and snoring softly, Estel laughed knowing all to well that Elrohir would never admit that he snored._**

**_Estel brought out his yoyo and placed it on his finger, the yoyo had a little feather on the end of it, and slowly Estel started to tickle Elrohir's nose, Elrohir brought his hand up to scratch it and Estel brought the yoyo back up, down, back up, down, back up. Estel did this about seven times before bouncing his ball off Elrohir's head._**

_**Elrohir sat up and rubbed eyes then his forehead and then he glared at Estel.**_

"_**Good morning Elrohir," said Estel pleasantly as he headed for the door.**_

"**_Good morning yourself Estel," said Elrohir still rubbing his forehead and glaring after his younger brother._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**The Deal**_

"**_But Ada I want to go," Estel whined as he put anther tunic in Elrohir's pack. _**

****

**_ "I told you Estel, you are far too young to go on this hunting trip," said Elrond ruffling Estel's curls._**

"**_But Ada," Whined Estel again. _**

**_ "Estel, I said no," said Elrond looking at his youngest son, he knew that it was going to be a long two weeks._**

**_Estel left the room and a few minutes later Elrond heard a slam, he knew that Estel was going to be pouting for a while, but he also knew that the twins wanted to leave after breakfast. Then he got an idea- let the twins talk to him, they always could get Estel to listen to them when he wouldn't listen to him._**

"_**Good morning Ada," said Elrohir when Elrond walked into the Great Halls.**_

"_**Good morning Elrohir, where is your brother?" asked Elrond as he sat down. **_

"**_He is still upstairs packing, I told him he should have asked you and Estel to help him, I mean look at me I'm all packed and ready to go, and you and Estel…where is Estel?" asked Elrohir suddenly noticing his brother's absence._**

"_**He's up in his room, he is pouting because he can't go with you," said Elrond filling a plate for himself and Estel.**_

"**_Oh, you are going to have a long two weeks aren't you." said Elrohir giving in to a giggle._**

"_**It is not funny Elrohir, I have a hard enough time keeping him busy for two days when your gone what am I going to do for two weeks," Said Elrond as he took a bite of his breakfast.**_

"_**Do you want Elladan and me to talk to him? We have a little something that might make him behave while we are gone," said Elrohir looking over at his father.**_

"_**Now what would this little something be?" asked Elrond looking keenly at the younger twin.**_

"_**Oh I think you know," said Elrohir.**_

"_**Elrohir…" Elrond began. **_

"**_Ada, please I know his ten, but his always wanted one. We will help him with it. If we say we will bring it back with us, it might help him behave." Said Elrohir knowing that his father could not say no to this._**

"_**Alright, if you help him you can bring one back," said Elrond handing Elrohir a plate of food to take to Estel.**_

"**_Thank you Ada," said Elrohir as he headed for the stairs._**

**_As Elrohir came close to Estel's room he was not watching were he was going and nearly ran into Elladan._**

"**_I'm sorry Elladan, I was thinking about something else," said Elrohir._**

"**_That's alright Elrohir, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Elladan smiling at his twin._**

" _**To Estel's room, I have a little deal for him," said Elrohir.**_

"_**Is it about that little thing we were talking about?" asked Elladan.**_

"_**Yes, Ada said that we could bring one back if we help him with it," said Elrohir.**_

"_**I'll come with you to tell him," said Elladan.**_

**_They came to Estel's door and turned the elven carved handle and let the door fall open. There was Estel, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest; when he saw both of his brothers standing in the doorway, he popped to an up right position._**

"_**Estel, Elladan and I have a deal for you," said Elrohir coming up and sitting on the bed.**_

"_**What's that Ro," Estel asked moving over so Elladan could sit down too.**_

"_**Ok here's the deal, you be a good boy while we are gone and don't pout when we leave, then when we come back we'll go and get you a puppy," said Elrohir.**_

"_**Really Ro," asked Estel smiling from ear to ear.**_

"**_Yes, now do we have a deal?" asked Elrohir._**

"_**We have a deal," said Estel his smile not leaving his face.**_


End file.
